


Those Sweet Words

by wisp_of_a_spook



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp_of_a_spook/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: Helena has a praise kink and Dinah is eager to use it to her advantage.Written for femslash_kink on Dreamwidth.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Those Sweet Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing f/f smut so feel free to leave critiques, tips, etc.! (just pls be gentle ♥ )

Sometimes, when Dinah spoke, Helena couldn't breathe.  
  
"Be a good girl and open your legs for me," Dinah murmured. Her gaze steady and dark and so sure of what she wanted.  
  
Helena slid deeper into the bed as she shifted her knees apart. Her tank top was threadbare and her sleeping shorts were frayed, but Dinah pressed herself between Helena's thighs with a hungry gleam in her eye anyway.  
  
"It always surprises me when you're so obedient," Dinah said. "So eager for attention."  
  
Heat flushed Helena's cheeks. "Only from you. I'd tell anyone else to piss off."  
  
Dinah laughed softly and dipped her head. She nudged Helena's tank top higher and brushed a delicate, feathery kiss to Helena's hip.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."  
  
Helena squirmed with a growl. "If you're just gonna tease and poke fun, I'll go sleep on the couch."  
  
Dinah hooked two fingers into the waistband of Helena's shorts.  
  
"Sounds like someone's a little grumpy," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Helena opened her mouth to protest but Dinah continued.  
  
"Lift your hips, babe."  
  
Automatically, Helena raised her hips up from the bed. Dinah slid her shorts off and dropped them on the floor. Cool air hit Helena's already-heated clit. It didn't take much for Dinah to set her off.  
  
"I love you like this, you know that?" Dinah said.  
  
Helena blinked in surprise. "I...I haven't washed my hair."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth she bit her tongue. _Idiot._ Hardly foreplay. Not like the perfect things Dinah said.  
  
Dinah shook her head, a sly tone in her voice. "All I care about is the fact you only blush this hard for me.”  
  
“Shit,” Helena hissed and she could _feel_ the red burn its way up her neck. “Don’t...don’t say things like that. You’ll make it worse. Just fuck me and get it over with already.”  
  
Dinah nuzzled into Helena’s neck.  
  
“I think I’ll take my time,” she said and slid two fingers oh-so-slowly into the slick heat of Helena’s cunt. “Besides,” she purred in Helena’s ear, “you get soaked in a heartbeat.”  
  
Dinah curled her fingers up again and again, punctuating each stroke with a kiss to Helena’s neck. Helena arched her hips up, hungry for more friction.  
  
“That’s it,” Dinah whispered, dragging the tip of her tongue down between Helena’s breasts. “Show me how needy you are, baby.”  
  
Helena fumbled at Dinah’s shirt, heat coiling low in her belly.  
  
“You talk too much,” she mumbled and tugged Dinah down on top of her.  
  
Dinah hummed a laugh and licked at Helena’s bottom lip.  
  
“I can stop if that’s really what you want.”  
  
Helena threaded her fingers in Dinah’s hair and kissed her with a desperate clash of teeth and tongue.  
  
“Don’t,” she managed to get out, pressed against Dinah’s mouth.  
  
Dinah broke away just enough to rest her forehead against Helena’s. She pumped her fingers hard and fast now, sending Helena into a breathless rambling _yesyesyes._  
  
“Come for me, sweetheart,” Dinah said. “I want to see you fall apart right here, right in my arms. I’ve got you.”  
  
Helena fisted her hand in Dinah’s shirt as she came, her neck arched, her cunt clamped tight around Dinah’s fingers. A thin sheen of sweat stained the collar of her tank top, now rucked up around her middle.  
  
Dinah eased Helena down with gentle, barely-there strokes, her palm cupped tight to Helena’s oversensitive clit in a cradling gesture.  
  
Slowly, Helena opened her eyes. Dinah settled on the bed beside her, propped up one elbow. She swept a lock of hair away from Helena’s damp forehead and smiled, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.  
  
“You’re gonna kill me one day,” Helena rasped.  
  
Dinah grinned. “I’ll be sure to say something nice at your funeral.”


End file.
